


Alcohol, Love, & Knights

by Kiki242



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 21:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19118167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiki242/pseuds/Kiki242
Summary: Celebrating their victory over the knight king, an inebriated Brienne seeks to spend some time with Sansa.





	Alcohol, Love, & Knights

**Author's Note:**

> Man, I cannot get enough of this couple. I keep getting ideas for them and I cannot help myself. I hope you all enjoy. There -will probably be more one-shots with these two from me.

Brienne tried her best to focus her gaze on the man before her but considering the amount of alcohol she had consumed that night; she wasn’t up for the task.

Jaime smirked at her, as if knowing something she didn't, “ever done it outside, Ser Brienne?”

“Fuck!” she exclaimed before taking a swig from her cup. She was so drunk that embarrassment didn’t even come to her mind at the question. It had been a crazy night for her to get to that point. Her three companions, Jaime, Podrick, and Tyrion, all erupted in laughter. After gulping down her drink, Brienne groaned, “how do you keep knowing which questions to ask?”

Jaime shrugged with a smile, “I do not know, I am just getting lucky. But I must say I didn’t expect you to be so scandalous.”

Brienne gave him as fierce of a scowl as she could, “I am not scandalous, scandalous is bedding my own sister.”

That made Podrick and Tyrion burst into new fits of laughter, and Brienne couldn’t help but to join with them, while Jaime seemed to shrink under Brienne’s words as he took a gulp from his cup. Once her laughter died down, Brienne spoke once more, “alright, Ser Jaime, ask me another question.”

Jaime look thoughtful for a moment, feeling the effects of the alcohol as well. All four of them were, since as they had been at the game for quite some time. His eyes lit up when he thought of his question, “you’ve been with more than one person?”

Brienne gave a dopey, wide grin, “that is wrong, Ser. Drink,” she declared. Jaime huffed and did as instructed, following the rules of the game.

“Finally!” Tyrion declared.

“I thought he was going to make you drink yourself to death,” Podrick noted with a goofy smile.

Finding humor in everything, Brienne could only let out another belching laugh, head thrown back. That was when a flash of red hair got her attention. She turned her head to look down the hall, seeing her love, almost killing her laughter instantly. Her demeanor changed as her eyes zeroed in on Sansa who was retiring for the night. Her expression softened considerably, and it didn’t go unnoticed by the two Lannister brothers. Her squire on the other hand, didn’t have their keen eye and such a thing was made worse by his drunken state. Both Tyrion and Jaime followed her gaze. Abruptly, Brienne stood from her seat, nearly falling as she did so. “I have to take a piss,” she announced before walking towards the hallway. The Lannister brothers exchanged knowing looks.

As Brienne neared the hall, she was cut off by another redhead. Any other time, she would have greeted him with stiff politeness, but that night she gave him a happy smile, “Tormund,” she greeted him with a hard clap on the shoulder, “enjoying the festivities?”

He looked up at her hopeful, surprised by her warm reaction, “I am, Ser Brienne, and I was hoping you would come to enjoy it with me?”

Brienne wildly shook her head no, sending her short blonde hair flying, “I cannot, I must speak with my Lady,” she explained. She then looked over his shoulder, seeing Sansa still walking down the long corridor.

With almost a one-track mind, Brienne moved past Tormund, nearly bumping into him and started following Sansa once more. A goofy grin crossed her face as she called out to her, “Lady Sansa,” she cried out loudly, her voice echoing in the corridor.

The redhead stopped in her tracks and turned to her, her eyes lighting up at the sight of Brienne. She took in the way in which Brienne staggered towards her and couldn’t help but smile with a shake of her head. “Ser Brienne,” she greeted once Brienne came to her, “you are drunk,” she noted with a slight laughed

Brienne nodded, smiling brightly and proudly, “more than I have ever been in my entire life, My Lady.”

Sansa looked up her with mirth swimming in her eyes, “and what led to that?”

Brienne blinked hard, as though trying to gather her thoughts, “Tyrion’s drinking game, I think I lost.” If they were keeping count she would have lost badly. It started off with Tyrion asking her if she was a virgin. The question miffed her to no end, along with embarrassing her, and with red cheeks, she had managed to tell him to drink. The other two players, including Tyrion, had been so intrigued and fascinated. They dug in on her, asking all the right questions about such private matters.

Sansa nodded, “I’m glad you had fun tonight. You deserve it,” she stated, eyes now soft. Her mind focused on how much Brienne had done for her, how hard the knight fought for her, how brave and noble Brienne was. She deserved all good things in life and Sansa would give her whatever she could.

Brienne then gave her a heated look. It made Sansa’s breath catch in her throat. The taller woman moved closer, her arms coming to encircle her, “I can think of another way for us to have fun.”

Sansa couldn’t mask the shock on her face, surprised by Brienne’s forwardness in such a public place. “We are in the middle of the hallway,” she whispered, glancing down both ways of the corridor as she removed Brienne’s arms from her person and took a step away, putting space between them. Their relationship was a secret, and Sansa wanted to keep it that way, at least for now. There were strangers walking about Winterfell, and the last thing she needed was to give them any leverage over her.

Brienne gave a noncommittal shrug, “So? Who gives a fuck who sees?” she asked, her loud voice echoing.

“Brienne,” Sansa admonished, taken aback by her language. Brienne had never talked that way around her, even in their most private moments. She respected Sansa and their more formal relationship too much for it. At least she did when she wasn’t drunk off her ass.

The knight seemed to realize her slip up at Sansa’s tone, and took to apologize quickly, “Sorry, My Lady. Still used to being around soldiers.”

Guilt stabbed Sansa in the gut at that. They hadn’t been able to spend much time together lately, and even worse, they didn’t even spend the night before the great battle together at all. She wouldn’t change that, considering that was the last time she would see Theon alive. But looking up now in those blue sapphires, it was really hitting Sansa how much she had missed Brienne. “It’s alright,” she said softly. She then held out her hand for Brienne to take, “Come.”

Brienne took it without hesitation and allowed Sansa to lead her to her room. A few times, Sansa had to stabilize Brienne on their journey and luckily, they were able to reach their destination without Brienne falling and taking Sansa with her.

Once inside the room, Brienne collapsed haphazardly on the bed, laying on her back. Sansa let out a chuckle, taking in how Brienne's long limbs spread all about. Brienne sat her head up and frowned, “what's so funny?”

Sansa only smiled down at her, “you". Brienne mumbled unintelligently in reply, allowing her head to plop back down on the pillow. She focused her eyes on the ceiling, trying to get the room to stop spinning. Sansa went to her and began to take off her boots, capturing her attention again.

Brienne looked down at her and gave her a dopey smile, “thanks, love".

Sansa returned her smile, “you're welcome, Ser Brienne.” She finished taking off Brienne's boots and began to ready herself for bed. Brienne watched as she did so.

As Sansa was pulling out her nightwear, Brienne came up and stood behind her. “Lemme help you with your dress,” Brienne said quietly in her ear. Sansa couldn't help the shiver that ran down spine, feeling Brienne's breath brush against her.

The blonde went on to undo the bindings of the dress. As she did so, she placed soft kisses along Sansa's neck. Sansa melted under her ministrations, leaning her head to the side to give Brienne more room as her sleeping gown slipped from her grasp.

Despite her sluggish and clumsy fingers, Brienne successfully untied the dress. She began to push it down Sansa's shoulders, continuing a trail of kisses down the same path.

“Brienne,” Sansa moaned.

“Sansa, you are so beautiful,” she said huskily into her skin. Sansa's dress hit the ground. Feeling the cool air against her skin brought the redhead out of her lull. She straightened up and opened her eyes but couldn't help the slight gasp that escaped her when Brienne nipped at her neck.

She didn't let Brienne's ministrations throw her of course completely, however. She turned around to face the taller woman, placing a soft hand on her chest. Brienne frowned down at her in confusion.

“Not tonight,” she said quietly.

A pout came over the blonde's features, “Why not?”

Sansa reached up and cupped her face with both hands, “because you are drunk”.

Brienne huffed but didn't argue. Her pout intensified and it took away from her. She looked like a petulant child who had their toy taken away, rather than the valiant knight she was. It was rather adorable.

Sansa gave her a small smile, “let’s get you ready for bed,” she stated before leaning up to give Brienne a small pack on the lips. At least that was intention. Brienne ended up grabbing her by the waist and deepening the kiss. It was rather sloppy and reeked of wine. Sansa pulled away with a laugh, “absolutely not tonight”.

Brienne grumbled under her breath, accepting the fact that her fun was over for the night. Then, she staggered over to the dresser where a few of her things were kept. Rather loudly and carelessly, she rummaged through the drawer, pulling out a night gown. With it in hand, she turned around to find Sansa already dressed in hers.

She gave the redhead a pointed look, catching her attention. Sansa regarded her curiously, “what is it, love?”

At the term of endearment, Brienne smiled broadly, “help me change?” she asked.

Sansa fought to keep her face straight and walked over to her. Truly, she couldn't get enough of drunk Brienne. She was so different from the rather stoic and proper person she truly was.

She unlaced the front of Brienne's dress, keeping eye contact with the taller woman as she did so. Her gaze was soft and caring, making Brienne grin.

Sansa smiled back at her as she finished with the laces and pushed the dress off Brienne's broad shoulders. She looked down and examined the damage that Brienne endured during the battle.

Her heart clenched as she took in all the bruises, cuts, and welts decorating Brienne's muscular body. She looked back up at Brienne sympathetically, “gods, look at you.”

 Brienne shrugged a shoulder, “its nothing,” she mumbled. But the look of worry didn't vanish from Sansa's eyes and Brienne really didn't know how to respond to it. The battle left her aching terribly all over and it took everything she had to stay alive.

But she was alive, Sansa was alive, and the dead had been defeated and that was all that mattered. “You took quite the beating, love", Sansa said quietly, giving her another once over. “When I was in the crypts, I kept having this thought that if we won, it would come with a high price, that I would lose you.” Though, their win did come with its losses, such of that as the death of dear Theon, sacrificing himself and truly redeeming himself to protect Bran, Sansa still couldn't help the great relief she felt in that her family and Brienne survived.

If Sansa were to be honest, Brienne surviving had been a surprise. She wasn't silly enough to doubt Brienne's prowess as warrior, but life had told that there were no happy endings, least of all for her. Getting the valiant knight of her childhood dreams was a shocker in of itself, and she had expected Brienne to be cruelly and violently yanked from her. She had never been happier to be wrong.

But this wasn't the time for such deep and meaningful conversation as Brienne swayed on her feet and Sansa had to move fast to catch her heavier frame. Brienne ended up giggling into her shoulder like a young maiden while Sansa struggled with her weight. “Let's get you into bed,” she said, her voice strained.

Eventually, Sansa was able to get Brienne dressed in her nightgown and into bed. Sansa joined her, cuddling into her with a strong arm wrapped around her person. It was then that the exhaustion really settled into the redhead's bones.

With the war effort, the stress and worry, and the clean up, Sansa was done. She was certain that she was going to sleep like the dead that night. With Brienne's strong, comforting heartbeat in her ear, she would be asleep in no time. Just as she was on the precipice of falling asleep, Brienne spoke. Her voice was clearer and more sober than it had been all night, “I didn't think I was going to make it out alive either.”

Sansa slowly opened her eyes and lifted her head from Brienne's chest. She met Brienne’s gaze and was taken aback by the lucidity and clarity in those blue eyes. “I assumed I would die,” Brienne explained quietly, “I thought that I needed to take as many of them out as I could before I fell, as many as it needed for you to survive.”

Sansa was so legitimately moved by that. She was by no means an easy crier, having seen and been through so much. Yet she could feel her eyes water with a lump forming in her throat. She swallowed past it and fought off her tears, “Oh Brienne,” was all she could say, voice wavering.

“I made an oath to give my life for you and I meant it. Even without it, I would still die for you.”

Sansa brushed a blonde lock of hair from her face, “I would die for you as well”, she said softly.

Brienne disproved of such talk, shaking her head, “you are far too important-”

“ _You_ are important,” Sansa cut in rather fiercely, “you’re the best thing to ever happen to me. Even so, my political status does not make me above you or more deserving to live.”

“If you say so,” the knight mumbled. Her eyelids suddenly became heavy and Sansa heaved a sigh, realizing that their conversation had come to an end. She laid back down and allowed herself to get lost in the sound of Brienne’s heart. Just as she was feeling the lull of sleep once more, Brienne pulled her from it. Brienne spoke sleepily and so softly that Sansa almost didn’t hear her, “I love you, Sansa, and cannot imagine myself anywhere but by your side.”

Brienne’s words washed over Sansa, settling within her heart and warming it. “I love you too, Brienne. And I mean it when I say I would die for you and I don’t want you anywhere else.”

Sansa’s reply was Brienne’s deep, even breathing. Sansa smiled softly to herself, falling asleep short thereafter.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the story and please leave a comment telling me what you like, didn't like, what I can do to improve, and maybe even a few prompts.


End file.
